


¿Somos Perfectos?

by Thomary221B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha Spock, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Omega James T. Kirk, Omega Verse, Pon Farr, Romance, Slash, T'hy'la
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tiene miedo de su propio ser y Spock sólo le ofrece una respuesta lógica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a los que leerán esta historia, perdonen el ooC y los errores, he ahí los delirios de una joven mente.
> 
> Spirk Omegaverse  
> Semi AU  
> Se sitúa luego de Into darkness

Prólogo 

* * *

 

**Dedicado a RinKamelot**

Nos hallábamos en el cuadrante Alfa en su última frontera recorriéndola a velocidad warp 3, íbamos a una misión diplomática a un planeta de clasificación M llamado Kamel. Era un planeta que recién había desarrollado su tecnología warp pero en invenciones genéticas nos llevaban a la delantera. Iban a firmar con nosotros, la Federación y así obtener protección de parte de nuestra y ellos a cambio nos iban a proporcionar abundantes cantidades de dilitio y, por supuesto intercambio de información.

—Capitán, hemos entrado en su órbita —mencionó Chekov quien con el tiempo ya iba hablando mejor, juraría que extrañaría su acento.

—Señor Sulu queda a su disposición la nave. Vamos a por ellos y firmar el tratado.

Tomé el intercomunicador avisando a Scotty que nos energuise al planeta, donde el máximo representante y sus colegas nos esperaban.

—Señor Spock, ¿está listo?

—Capitán, la palabra listo tiene muchos significados.

—Ugh. Déjalo así, Uhura por favor enseñale más modales humanos, ¿sí? —Uhura sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras se despedía de Spock con un beso en los labios. Ellos seguían juntos y muy probablemente pronto los veríamos casados.

Aquellas palabras revolvieron mi estómago.

—Niño, soy doctor no tú niñero.

—Bones, por favor. Debes asistir a tu capitán. No quiero morir por alguna alergia.

Mi mejor amigo refunfuña a mi lado y en unos instantes fuimos energizados a Kamel.

—Bienvenidos —nos recibió Kasiolet Avá, embajador de todas las regiones del planeta como fuimos informados. Junto a su mujer y sus demás colegas.

—Gracias por el recibimiento, señor Kasiolet.

—Para nada. Esto esa una celebración así que hemos de firmar y luego celebrar esta unión.

—Sí —sonreí como era debido, mi tripulación y yo fuimos guiados hacia su palacio representativo.

El cual tenía forma de media luna y era de un pulcro color gris que resaltaba la piel alvina de los kamelianos. No eran tan diferentes a nosotros, sólo más altos de los estándares humanos, ojos rojos y cabellos plateados. No olvidemos su lengua bífida.

Su planeta se caracteriza por tener amplias áreas verdes y aguas subterráneas en su totalidad.

—Por una próspera unión y esperanzas hacia el futuro —con esto las dos partes firmamos y nos pusimos a brindar con una bebida alcohólica del lugar que me es imposible pronunciar e incluso para Spock causándome gracia.

En el lugar había jolgorio y alegría, algunas Kamelolianas me sonreían y tímidas me invitaban a bailar con ellas. ¿Quién era yo para rechazarlas? Bailaba con ellas mientras me contaban que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que comían en abundancia ya que ellos eran fotosintéticos y no necesitaban tanto alimento.

Se debía a la gran escasez que los azotó un siglo atrás, lo cual los llevo a manipular genéticamente su cuerpo. Porque a pesar de ser un planeta verde el 90% de su vegetación no era comestible. Dejándoles un 10% el cual ni con la pesca subterránea hubiesen sobrevivido.

Incluso desarrollaron un nuevo género el cual no macho ni hembra porque este individuo podía escoger su sexo cuando encuentre una pareja de su agrado. Por eso mencioné que eran unos genios en genética.

•••

Luego de socializar y coquetear con algunas mujeres del planeta regresé donde Spock. Estaba hablando con Kasiolet.

—Tengo que discrepar sus palabras señor. Lo que usted dice es falso.

—Pero, ¿acaso no le ha sentido?

—¿Sucede algo? —los enfrenté a los dos quienes se quedaron impávidos al verme.

—Capitán. El señor Kasiolet insiste que usted... —era raro en Spock quedarse a media frase pero se recompuso—, es un omega.

Fruncí el ceño y luego liberé una carcajada limpia. Viré mi vista hacia Kasiolet—. Me temo que está equivocado. Soy beta desde que tengo memoria, quizá se haya confundido con el olor omega de mi pareja.

—Oh. Lo siento mucho Capitán Kirk, mis sentidos están envejecidos. Aún si nosotros recién nos estamos familiarizando con su naturaleza.

—Disculpa aceptada siempre en cuando no se repita esto. Por cosas absurdas como estás puedo tener mala fama, ¿además un omega como capitán? —reí despacio— La Flota estelar aún no quiere ser humillada.

Di la vuelta y me aparté de ellos dejando a Spock quien quiso seguirme más no sé lo permití.

Era suficiente para mí y necesitaba respirar. Calmar la locomotora que tenía de corazón.

—Tranquilo Jim. Nadie lo sabe, nadie lo descubrirá.

Nadie tenía que saber que era un omega varón comandando la Enterprise (una de las mejores naves de la flota estelar). Si se enterarán tus jodidos sueños se irían a la basura junto a tus logros.

Sobretodo te apartarían de Spock y eso no lo quieres, ¿no? Porque en eso estamos de acuerdo mi omega y yo. No queremos apartarnos del único ser vivo que aceptamos (porque vamos Spock no es alfa ni beta, no sufre estas mierdas de razas).

Entonces de mis bolsillos saqué mis pastillas, esencialmente echas para mí y desaparecer mi olor. Tomé de ellas más de la usual -es que había entrado en una pequeña crisis-. Apartado en un lugar solitario sentado viendo la luna de Kamel.

Maldiciendo mi naturaleza y pensando si hubiera sido mejor nunca haberme enlistado por el reto de Pike.

Quizá hubiera seguido siendo un omega jugando a ser mejor que un alfa y acostándome con varias mujeres rompiéndoles sus ilusiones. Como me lo hicieron a mí.

 


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim está dispuesto a hacer todo lo que puede en sus manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten.

**1**

* * *

 

 

—Capitán.

—Es Jim, Spock. Ahora mismo no estamos en servicio.

—Jim.

Sonreí a Spock y él solo me recibió con su usual expresión estoica. Aunque de pronto en pronto empezaba a reconocer sus mínimos cambios de expresión y eso me encantaba.

—¿Vas a reclamar por qué te estoy ganando?

—No. Estoy seguro en un 90% que le ganaré.

—El 10% será mi victoria Spock —respondí.

—En efecto y... respecto a mi llamado de atención —su vista del tablero viró hacia mí— ¿Por qué el embajador Kamel te confundió con un omega? Además usted no tiene una pareja omega —recalcó esa última palabra con una seguridad que heló mis sentidos.

—Realmente no lo sé —a pesar de ser atrapado en guardia baja no tenía que comportarme como un cervatillo asustado, no como hace unas horas— no sé porqué me confundió con uno y con lo otro, ¿celoso? —mencioné esa última palabra con un retintín.

—¿Por qué habría de estar celoso Jim?

Este vulcano sabía dónde darme para que duela.

—Tranquilo Spock, sólo le dije eso para ahorrarme problemas. Olía a omega por Chekov, unas horas antes me encontré con él e intercambiamos unos abrazos por empezar una relación con Sulu.

Aquello no era mentira porque de verdad había felicitado a Chekov por su relación, está acción al final resultó beneficiosa para mí.

—Ahora tiene sentido la duda del embajador Kamel.

—Sí Spock o, ¿acaso me hueles como un omega? —le reté sabiendo que los vulcanos tenían un gran sentido del olfato.

—No. Aunque ciertamente ayer olía como uno... pero ya aclaró la duda.

Observé a Spock minucioso porque aún tenía indicios de duda e incertidumbre por mi reto ya que estaba seguro que no olía nada. Nada gracias a mis supresores e inhibidores.

—Mi reina a tu rey, Spock. Es jaque mate...

Con eso di por finalizado nuestro encuentro de ajedrez.

—Fascinante.

Era imposible no sonreír con Spock y es que él lo era todo. Su todo resultaba embriagador y adictivo. Mi omega que apenas residía dentro galopaba enamorado por su atención.

—Spock nunca te preguntaste, ¿por qué  siendo mitad humano no adquiriste nuestra naturaleza?

—Ciertamente, sí —me contestó juntado sus manos por encima de la mesa. Aún teníamos un poco de tiempo para hablar y retirarnos a nuestras recámaras a descansar.

—¿Si? Entonces...

—Los sanadores vulcanos dijeron que era imposible que residiera en mí el instinto animal de vosotros y, si en todo caso lo fuera resultaría alfa.

Lo oí y me estremecí brevemente ante sus palabras, me removí incómodo en mi asiento.

—Ya veo. Un alfa eh... —le enfrenté con la mirada— siento que hubieras sido un buen alfa.

—No lo veo así, Jim.

—Uhmm —hice una mueca y agregué— ¿Por qué?

—Los vulcanos de por si éramos seres territoriales y si agregas aquello, dime Jim, ¿qué sería de mí?

—Solo tú Spock. Serías tú... negar tu naturaleza acarrearía problemas y te dañarías demasiado... —sabía que Spock a mi lado era más él, me mostraba sus dudas aunque con algo de desconfianza aún, más bien con vergüenza pero estaba entre esas dos formas y, era por negar su naturaleza humana la que él trataba de suprimir. Yo un mentiroso de si mismo le aconseja ser sólo el mismo— y al final te arrepentirías Spock. Créeme que si.

—Aun así seguiría mis enseñanzas vulcanas y mantener un equilibrio como lo hago ahora.

—Eso esta bien pero no niegues tu ser humano Spock.

Spock asintió y se puso de pie. Ya era hora de retirarnos. Yo iba a quedarme un rato más a meditar y sólo le sonreí como diciéndole que me quedo.

—Buenas noches, Jim —caminó hacia mi y tomó mi brazo a acariciarlo tenuemente, yo traté de no trastabillar en mi sitio ya que esto ocurría desde lo que pasó con Khan. Donde morí y regresé a la vida por su súper sangre. Spock terminó su ritual y se fue. Dejándome intranquilo como siempre preguntándome si algún día podría corresponderme Spock. Aceptar a un omega imperfecto como yo.

Uno que se embute en pastillas e inhibidores para ocultar su verdadero ser. Por ser un miedoso de mierda y no enfrentar sus miedos.

•••

—Jim, ¿estás seguro?

—Bones, ¿es necesario preguntar por millonésima vez?

—¡Maldición Jim! Sabes que estás pastillas podrían dejarte estéril definitivamente, si no lo estás ya.

—Bones no quiero ser padre... —bramé ante su hecho.

—Eso lo dices pero Jim te arrepentirás tarde o temprano... —me observó con pesar, como un padre que está resignado ante la decisión de su hijo y aún así seguiría a su lado.

—Debo hacerlo Bones... quiero dejar de ser un omega. Lo quiero como a de lugar...es mucho para mí. No lo soporto y quema, quema por dentro y luego hace mucho frío. El omega que reside dentro mío me está matando. Gracias a Spock todo se esta yendo para mal. Y Kloe me está dando esta oportunidad.

—Ese Kameloliano de verdad será un gran genético si sigue así... —suspiró en su lugar— bien lo dejaré pasar.

Al poco rato volví a ver a Kloe quien me sonrió con suavidad.

—No dolerá te lo aseguro pero debes prometerme que no abusarás de ellas —me advirtió con su severo ceño y le di un piquete en su frente.

—Tranquilo soy el Capitán de esta nave y debo permanecer vivo.

—Dr. Mcoy asegúrese que no lo descuidará —pidió Kloe.

—Tranquilo niño, es lo último que haría.

—Bien... Ten —me entregó el pastillero y dijo— a partir de mañana la tomarás luego de cada alimento y no debes olvidar ninguna pastillas en estos próximos 35 días.

—Lo que dura el viaje a la tierra.

—Sí. Cuando pueda llegar a la tierra y ser el nuevo embajador en ella.

—Lo harás bien —le acaricié los cabellos frente a Bones quien negó con la cabeza murmurando que ya salía mi instinto "maternal" y yo rodaba los ojos.

—Dr. Mcoy, ¿empezamos a practicar? —los dejé en la bahía médica a las únicas personas que sabían mi secreto poder trabajar juntos.

Era el turno beta y podía tener un poco de tiempo libre antes de regresar al puente. Aunque hace rato debí almorzar pero desistí luego del revoltijo en mi interior. Sacudí la cabeza y caminé hacia ingenería donde Scott estaría con Chekov.

Por lo que no pensé que Spock estuviese ahí.

—Señor Spock, ¿no debería estar en la hala científica?

Él alzo su ceja y negó mi pregunta.

—Vine a que el señor Scott conteste una pregunta para hacer un informe satisfactorio.

—Ya veo...

—Capitán Kirk en la siguiente base estelar haré un par de modificaciones a la nave para su funcionamiento —explicó Scotty.

—Claro~ tranquilo. Mi hija es toda tuya~ —reí junto a Scott y Spock con su imperturbable rostro nos observó— Por favor Spock, riéte.

—Es ilógico hacerlo.

Suspiro en mi lugar—. Uhura sigue sin enseñarte el humor humano.

—Capitán en la siguiente base estelar, ¿usted permitió energizar al que quisiese al planeta Namive?

—Sí, después de todo es un planeta comercial donde todos podemos comprar lo que quisiésemos. Además es nuestra última misión de cinco años que concluye ahí.

—En efecto.

—Y tranquilo Spock no pasará nada si dejo a mis chicos relajarse~ y no te preocupes todo estará apuntado en mi bitácora.

Volteé para ver su asentimiento y le sonreí para asegurar que me creyese. Le di un palmo en el hombro y seguí caminando a su lado.

—Capitán, ¿qué debemos hacer en Namive?

—Obtener un tipo de antídoto. Ya hicieron las negociaciones gracias a tu viejo Spock y sólo somos los mandaderos —mencioné.

—Siendo eso así calculo que la tarea no llevará más de 3 horas...

—Creo, ¿qué si? —no tenía la menor idea cuanto demoraríamos.

Spock se detuvo abruptamente y me detuvo a los segundos. Yo le miré interrogativo exigiendo una respuesta.

—Ca-Jim... —el que se corrigiera me hizo preguntarme tantas cosas y a la vez que se dirigiera hacia mí con mi nombre en medio del pasillo de la Enterprise donde podías ser visto libremente. ¿Qué le sucedía a mi comandante? — quisiera que nos dirigiéramos al sur de Namive.

—¿Para qué? —mi voz salió un poco aturdida. Jim como que estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad, ¡joder!

—Necesito adquirir un artefacto y, parece ser que en ese lugar hay una pequeña colonia Vulcana.

—Oh...ya —me quedé sin decir nada y agregué rápido cuando mi cerebro hizo sinapsis— ¡Claro que sí! —no perdería una salida con Spock. ¿Cómo una cita no? Aunque dejémonos de ilusiones de niña enamorada.

—Agradezco que aceptaras.

—Exactamente, ¿qué quieres adquirir?

Se lo pensó un poco y respondió—. Un anillo vulcano.

Al oírle me queda sonreír estúpidamente agachando la cabeza. Evitando que alguna gota rebelde saliese de mí. Apreté mi puño y todo se aclaró. ¿Jim te gusta sufrir no? La respuesta es obvia y el siguiente escenario lo es más. Uhura estará feliz cuando lo reciba.

—¿Jim?

—Lo siento Spock debo irme.

Me di vuelta y corrí sin importar las miradas de algunos hacia mi habitación y me importaba una mierda si rompía un par fe obligaciones en faltar a un turno.

¿Cómo una persona puede contener tanto amor sin derrumbarse?

 


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tiene que tomar una serie de órdenes y decisiones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza hubo eventos que me dejaron de un lugar a otro. A la vez perdonen por no retratar alguna escena y la incoherencia en algún tema porque aunque me averigüe mi cerebro hace tonterías*cry*  
> Gracias por leer y de nuevo perdonen a esta joven mente.

—Capitán en cinco minutos llegamos a la estación de Namive.

—De acuerdo. Usted está a cargo de la nave señor Sulu.

Sulu asintió y volvió a comandar en su puesto mientras Chekov anunciaba el anclaje en la base estelar.

Namive tenía una base estelar donde se podía hacer reparaciones superficiales y algunas otras cosas que mencionó Scotty. Desde luego nuestro ingeniero no dejaría que otros tocasen a su "gatita" de más.

Antes de bajar me dirigí con Bones a un lugar más privado.

—Bones, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

—Dímelo.

—Mi celo será en unos cinco días y de verdad necesito que hagas una buena excusa para ausentarme —mencioné sentado en la sala de mi recámara.

—Ni tienes que pedírmelo, Jim. Esto ocurre cada tres meses.

—Esto es diferente, Kloe me advirtió que mi celo será más violento, debido que mi omega hará esfuerzos por eliminar rastros de la medicina, la cual estoy tomando.

—Ustedes no me advirtieron de aquello —mi mejor amigo me apuntó con el dedo enfadado.

—Perdón..., solo serán cinco días. No los típico tres días.

—Ya veré que me inventaré, agradezco tus malditas alergias que me dan ideas gloriosas Jim.

Reí por lo que dijo y le di un palmo levantándome del pequeño sillón. Luego salimos hacia la sala de transporte donde Spock nos esperaba.

—¿Nos acompañará Dr. McCoy?

—No. A diferencia de ustedes tengo pacientes que atender.

Spock sólo alzó una ceja comprendiendo. Pero luego lo noté imperturbable cuando Bones me quitó una pelusa del cabello y nuestro oficial médico se percató riendo de la situación.

—Ah~ los celos son hilarantes, ¿no Jim?

—¿Qué quieres decir Bones?

—Nada —negó y se retiró haciendo un ademán de despedida. Su olor a alfa abandonaba el lugar.

Volteé a ver a Spock quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sucede algo Spock?

Dirigió su mirada a la mía y contestó.

—¿Capitán nos vamos ya?

Asentí y ordené a Scotty que nos energice a Namive.

•••

Luego de recoger el pedido del viejo Spock nos dirigimos a la pequeña colonia de vulcanos. Spock deseaba obtener un anillo para Uhura.

Tengo entendido que los vulcanos no hacen ceremonias como pedir la mano pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su novia. Su omega quien le daría muchos hijos cuando se enlazaran.

Mordí mi labio inferior, tenía que disimular mi desazón de la situación que atravesaba. Debía de dejar estas tribulaciones, harían que mi juicio se nuble y no puedo permitirlo.

Por otro lado Spock no tenía buena pinta de tener buen humor y no sabía que decir o hacer. En una situación normal entre un omega y un alfa, el omega acariciaría el pecho de su alfa para que dejase de gruñir y enfadarse.

En esta oportunidad yo no era un buen omega y él no era alfa.

—Llegamos.

Visualice una pequeña tienda muy pegada a las otras, nos adentramos a ella, en su aparador estaba una vulcana.

—Bienvenidos —realizó un saludo vulcano y Spock le correspondió.

—Necesito adquirir un anillo de plata Vulcana.

Mi comandante fue directo y la vulcana asintió, sacó las diferentes gamas de anillos disponibles mencionando con un necesario resumen.

Yo me entretuve viendo otros artilugios del lugar, no quería ver que sortija escogería ni menos que rostro pondría.

—Jim.

Cerré los ojos deseando estar en otro lugar y haber rechazado el acompañarle.

—¿Si, Spock?

—¿Eres alérgico a la plata Vulcana?

Negué.

—Bien. ¿Podría probarse este anillo?

Volví a negar mientras Spock seguía sosteniendo un anillo de forma trenzada.

—Yo no tengo las medidas de Uhura, Spock, ¿no deberías saber su medida anular?

—No —respondió tajante.

—¿Entonces por qué compras un anillo para ella si no sabes su medida? —pregunté azorado.

—No es para Nyota.

—¿Entonces?

—Los humanos como usted Jim no suelen pensar muchas posibilidades, ¿no? —su tinte de voz era de enfado, instintivamente retrocedí unos pasos. Aún recuerdo su llave Vulcana y la severa golpiza que recibí cuando lo comprometí emocionalmente.

—¿Qué te sucede Spock?

—No me sucede nada, capitán, mi salud se encuentra en óptimas condiciones.

Se despidió de la vulcana y salió del lugar. Trague saliva, de inmediato fui a alcanzarle.

—¡Spock!

Le llamé reiteradas veces pero el muy terco evadía mi llamado y la gente del lugar no ayudaba en acortar la distancia debido que este lugar era una gran ganga de mercado.

Me esta exasperando.

Tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que decidiera energizarse a la Enterprise.

—¡Joder Spock! —con un poco de esfuerzo lo alcancé tomándolo de los hombros.

—Suélteme —bramó con un gruñido.

¿Qué diablos le ocurría?

—¿Qué rayos sucede Spock? Eso no es una actitud vulcana.

Spock se quedó impávido con lo sucedido, sus ojos se movieron de un lugar a otro, retrocedió y agregó.

—Capitán necesito volver a la Enterprise.

—Tenemos que hablar —sentencié.

—Una hora antes del turno alfa estaré dispuesto a hablar con usted.

Le observé con molestia varios segundos después proseguí en sacar el intercomunicador avisando que nos energicen a la nave. Una vez que llegamos Spock salió de la sala de transporte a una velocidad vertiginosa, no con su usual calma.

Todo había salido un desastre.

Era el turno omega y yo tenía poco que hacer, las regulaciones y la bitácora estaban ya hechas, me quedó regresar a mi recámara. Me tenté en llamar al viejo Spock y obligarle a que diga como lidiar con Spock cuando se comportara así.

La idea fue descartada cuando me llamaron del puente.

—Capitán tenemos un llamado de emergencia —me hablo Chekov.

—Uhura, informe.

—Es una nave tellarita, están siendo atacados por romulanos —mencionó con rostro preocupante.

Avancé hacia la silla y me senté indicando a Sulu que fuese hacia las coordenadas indicadas por Chekov, Spock no se presentaba en el puente, las alarmas estaban sonando y nuestros escudos arriba ante un ataque por los romulanos.

A velocidad warp 6 llegamos a la zona de conflicto, la nave romulana se alzaba con magnificencia y la nave tellarita no se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

—Scotty, ¿puedes hacerlo?

—Señor haré lo que este a mi alcance —me contestó con firmeza.

Ordené a Sulu a apuntar los phasers a la nave romulana, teníamos que proteger a nuestros aliados a como de lugar. Le indiqué al capitán de aquella nave reuniese a todos sus tripulantes en un solo lugar para que fuesen teletransportados a la Enterprise. Una vez que acató mis órdenes fueron energizados por Scotty.

Uhura me informaba que los romulanos no estaban contentos con nuestra intromisión y pidieron un enlace conmigo.

«No es su pelea capitán Kirk.»

Me indicó el Romulano frente a mi, en la pantalla. Era conocedor de mi nombre por los eventos ocurridos por Nero.

—Atacaron sin razón aparente. Es una violación en contra de la zona neutral —contesté con voz colmada de exasperación.

Spock aún no aparecía. ¿Dónde diablos está?

«Ellos la tienen.»

—¿A quién? —mencioné impaciente, ellos también nos tenían apuntados. No podía arriesgarme demasiado, no cuando estábamos a dos semanas de culminar la misión de cinco años.

No podía permitir más muertes. ¡En mi nave habían incluso niños!

«Tienen a mi omega. Me mintieron y tomaron a mi pareja sin importarles que ella estuviese gestando.»

¿Qué decía? Los romulanos no tenían la misma división de razas que nosotros los humanos, a menos que se hallan aparentado.

—¡Uhura informese con el capitán!

Ella asintió y procedió con rapidez, a los segundos me indicó lo que afirmaba el romulano, entre sus tripulantes había una mujer omega en estado de gestación, la única en la nave.

—Permitan comunicarnos con ellos, aquí nadie desea morir, lleguemos a un trato justo.

El romulano me miró inquisidor por un momento y luego aceptó con una condición la cual nadie en el puente aceptó.

—Capitán lo matarán —objetó Sulu.

—Es lo que nos queda. No puedo permitir bajas bajo ningún precio.

Viré mi vista indicando al otro oficial de Ciencias las órdenes correspondiente, que si llegara Spock le informen todo. Luego nombré a Sulu como capitán interino.

—¡Por Dios Jim! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! —me gritó Bones caminando a mi lado.

—No más de lo usual.

—Si no cooperan los tellaritas estaremos en problemas.

—Sí... Bones —me detuve cerca al hangar donde estaba la tripulación de tellaritas—, busca a Spock. No se halla en su habitación y ha evadido su trabajo, algo le sucede Bones. Desde que subimos no lo he visto.

—Hombre, ¿cómo desaparece un duende verde?

Le negué con la cabeza y entré al hangar dejando a Bones esa tarea. El capitán estaba al frente junto a la omega que tiene un estado de cinco meses de gestación aproximadamente, sollozando.

—Soy el capitán Jim Kirk, somos la nave USS Enterprise, acudimos a su llamado de emergencia. Nos informaron que estaban siendo atacados por una nave romulana y fuimos en su ayuda, lo que no nos dijeron es que ustedes tienen a la omega del capitán de dicha nave.

—Todo lo que dice es cierto pero fue por justas razones, ella es omega de mi hijo no de ese romulano.

La estaban tratando como un objeto de posesión, algo que me disgustaba demasiado cuando tratan a los omegas de aquel modo, no se nos permitía tener el mando total de nuestras vidas, incluso si fuera el siglo 23. Apreté mi puño con desazón y inspiré un poco de aire.

—¿Qué deseas tú? —dirigí mi atención a la omega frente a mi. Ella se quedó un poco confundida, como si nunca le hubieran ofrecido su opinión.

—Yo... —se abrazó a su vientre y luego de vacilar con decisión mencionó—, quiero volver al lado de Nayal.

Le di un asentimiento a la omega, cuando me dispuse a tomar de su brazo el capitán tellarita me detuvo.

—Usted no puede hacer eso.

—Y usted sabe muy bien que una omega no puede permanecer lejos de su pareja de enlace —vocifero.

—No la ha mordido. Además le quitaremos a ese bastardo de su vientre.

Lo que más odiaba de esta jerarquización era la decisión tan inhumanas a la que éramos sometidos.

—Suélteme de inmediato.

—¡Usted está cometiendo una locura! ¡Y tú Darcy! ¡Engañaste a mi hijo!

—Le dije que me soltará —farbullo con ira en mi voz.

Los guardias que eran de camisas rojas estaban en la espera de interceptar al capitán de la nave ahora destartalada en medio del espacio. Tomé del brazo a la omega y me dirijo con ella al puente, donde todos estaban en la espera y en la pantalla Nayal el capitán romulano quien suavizó su mirada al tener a Darcy al frente.

—¡Darcy!

—¡Nayal!

Fijé mi vista hacia Nayal y le propuse mis condiciones de cómo energizarla a su nave. Que nosotros no estábamos dispuestos a bajar nuestros escudos y que eventualmente una vez Darcy este en su nave se largaran en velocidad warp máxima.

Aceptó.  
  
Darcy fue energizada y ellos se fueron no sin antes advertirme que Parak, el capitán de los tellaritas, podría tomar represalias en mi nave. Le dije que se no preocupara, los dejaría en la estación más cercana donde recibirían la ayuda necesaria.

Por ahora sus heridos estaban siendo atendidos en la bahía médica y en el hangar.

Cuando me disponía a escribir la bitácora, mi intercomunicador sonó y respondí.

«Jim tienes que venir a la recámara de Spock.»

Era Bones quien sonó muy preocupado.

Salí del puente hacia la dirección de la recámara de mi primer oficial, incluso transpire por el rápido recorrido. Me pregunté cómo Bones hackeo la contraseña de Spock.

—¿Qué sucede Bones?

—Sucede todo, Jim —Mi mejor amigo se hizo a un lado para ver a un Spock sedado y perlado de sudor. Con rasgaduras en sus ropas y el cabello despeinado.

—¿Qué rayos?

—Le tomé una muestra de sangre y hay pequeñas alteraciones, no para que sea su tiempo.

Recuerdo que cuando empezó la misión de cinco años Spock tuvo su tiempo, Pon Farr como ellos llamaban a la época de celo que los vulcanos sufrían cada siete años. Atacó a Uhura y tuvimos que sedarlo e ir a nuevo Vulcano para que sea ayudado por su prometida T-Pring, lo cual no sucedió sino sucedieron otros acontecimientos en ese tiempo.

—¿Entonces qué le pasa? Porque han pasado cuatro años cómo para que Spock entre en Pon Farr —le dije a Bones.

—Jim —su vista pasó a la mía—, es humano también.

¿Qué intentaba decirme?

—Sí, pero es más vulcano que humano, Bones, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir, que estos síntomas son típicos de un alfa entrando en su primer celo.

Mi mirada se quedó fija en Spock tras escuchar las palabras de Bones, mudo, estático, mientras muy dentro de mi el omega que amotina mi ser se encontraba entusiasta por lo dicho.

—¿Qué harás Jim? —me preguntó Bones. Él sabía perfectamente mi anhelo con Spock.

Me dije a mi mismo: «Si Jim. ¿Qué harás?» Luego llamé al puente y pedirle a Uhura que se presente.


End file.
